


Take You to the Grave

by beanyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanyy/pseuds/beanyy
Summary: Kageyama, for the first time in the two years he's known him, skips practice. Hinata wonders why.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Take You to the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 am and im tired.

It happens during their second year, Friday, just two weeks before their Spring High Preliminaries.

“Ah, excuse me, coach? I can’t join practice today.”

In an instant, the gym runs silent. Hinata, about to practice serving, freezes in place. The slightest, squeaky shuffle of Kageyama’s shoes had a reverb that bounced back against the walls. Noya and Tanaka are unable to stifle their gasps, Ennoshita sends them a chastising glare, and everyone watches as Coach Ukai’s expression twists into pure disbelief.

“O-Oh?” He stutters, coughing quickly to dispel any weird sounds from his tone. “Ah, that’s...fine, Kageyama-kun. You’ve practiced enough as it is for the week. Go rest.”

Kageyama bows, ever so earnest. “Thank you, Ukai-san. I’ll be heading out.”

“...Are you sick, or something?!” Hinata finds himself stammering out, and the rest of the gym turns to look at him amusedly. “Why the hell are you skipping practice, Bakageyama?”

“What’s it to you, dumbass?” Kageyama bites back, hauling his book bag across his back as he turns to send the redhead a scowl. “I’m not sick. I have things to take care of.”

Hinata skipped over, ball still in hand. “Important things?”

“Why else would I skip practice?”

“Phu! I could break all my bones and be stuck in a hospital, and you’d _still_ go to practice!”

“...I said _important_ things, dumbass.”

Hinata gasps, staring in a wide-eyed, dramatic fashion, “How dare you!”

“Whatever,” Tobio huffs, and his face falls for a millisecond before it’s wiped away. Maybe it’s the way Kageyama is backlit by the sun, or how he runs his hand through his fringe, but he looks a bit...exhausted. “I have to go before it gets dark. Go back to practice, idiot.”

Hinata raises a brow, completely ignoring the last bit. “Before it gets dark?” He repeats. “Your sister isn’t gonna take you?”

“She got a new job in Tokyo last month,” He responds, squinting a bit at the middle blocker. “I thought I told you.”

Hinata puffs, “You never tell me anything.”

At that, Kageyama snickers slightly, and Hinata is reminded that it’s the first time he’s heard the setter make a happy sound that week. “Yeah. Well, she’s too busy to take me, and my parents are working late.” _Always_. “So, I’ll see you next week.”

Shouyou dimly watches him walk through the doorway when he finds himself blurting out. “Wait!” He exclaims, pursing his lips as Kageyama turns to stare suspiciously at him. “Let me take you there!”

Tobio raises a brow, frowning slightly. “What?” He says. “How?”

“I... have my bike?”

“...I’m not riding on the back of your bike.”

“Oh, come on!” He whines, bouncing his way over to the front of Kageyama. “Let me walk you there, then!”

“No.”

“Don’t be stubborn, Yamayama-kun!”

“Good _bye,_ Hinata!”

Shouyou doesn’t know why he keeps pushing it, other than to satisfy the gnawing curiosity eating at his mind. “I’ll buy you a meat bun!”

Tobio turns once more, raising a brow.

In defeat, he sighs. “And a yogurt juicebox.”

Somehow, Shouyou can’t help the deadpan he feels when he sees Tobio seriously mull over the options. After a second, the setter nods, and Shouyou feels absolutely victorious. “...Fine. I’ll explain it on the way there.”

After he changes shoes and begs a very baffled Coach Ukai to let him skip practice, they find themselves walking down a sidewalk that they don’t usually take.

It’s been 15 minutes, and Kageyama hasn’t said a thing.

A bit annoyed, Hinata turns to look at him. “Hey, Kageyama, mind telling me where we’re going—”

“I...I think I’m a bit relieved to bring you, actually.” Tobio says out of the blue. He turns his head toward Shouyou slightly, but his eyes are stuck on the pavement. “Do you...” He pauses, wincing. “Do you know the way to Miyagi cemetery?”

Oh.

_Oh._

Shouyou blinks, unable to answer for a good 5 seconds before he mutters, “I haven’t...I haven’t been—”

“It’s fine.” Kageyama cuts him off, sighing immediately afterwards. There’s no frustration or annoyance in the way he says his words. “Damn it, why did you—I shouldn’t have—ugh, why didn’t I not—"

“Hey! Don’t stress out about it, Bakageyama!” Hinata scolds suddenly, knocking him off from whatever reverie he seems to be stuck in. “I offered to go, and I’m gonna keep up with that promise!” He grins, less out of genuine joy and more from the need to see the same smile mirrored on the other’s face. “I don’t know the way, but you could call your sister for help.”

One confused phone call and some text messages later, Hinata and Kageyama find themselves standing in front of Miyagi Cemetery. In tense silence, Tobio goes straight to one of the flower shops out front to pick up a bucket and gloves, confused when he sees Hinata pick up some gloves of his own and two spades to match.

“I’m not just gonna stand there while you do all the work, Kageyama,” Shouyou laughs.

As they head into the graveyard, Hinata’s eyes flit around back and forth between different gravestones and names written on them. Most have flowers, all wilted. Some look like they’ve been visited recently, some even have people visiting, and a small number look dirty and covered in tall grass, clearly haven’t been visited for years.

It’s a good trek before they stop their tracks upon a gravestone. Kazuyo Kageyama, it reads on the engraving. Shouyou guesses that it’s been around a year since it was visited, judging by the dandelions, wilted carnations, and general grime, but Kageyama makes quick work to fix that. A voice in the back of his mind tells him that the gravestone looks new compared to the others. Hinata expels that thought from his mind.

“Who is this?” Hinata asks, voice uncharacteristically gentle. “Your...grandfather?”

He only sees the back of his head, but it nods in approval. “Yeah,” He replies. It’s a bit more blunt than usual, but softer at the same time. “...He taught me volleyball, you know.”

“He did?” Hinata says in genuine astonishment. He grins. “He must’ve been good, then!”

“Really good.” Tobio nods. “A wing spiker. Uh, played with me and onee-san every day.”

“Sounds like someone I know.”

“Don’t act like you don’t do the same thing.”

Shouyou laughs, huffing as he pulls out a particularly stubborn weed. “You must’ve loved him, did you?”

“I do,” Tobio says, voice cracking slightly. He covers it off with a cough, and Hinata pretends not to notice. “I love him...very much.”

Hinata hums, not even bothering to correct the present tense in his words.

* * *

In their third year, Hinata accompanies him once again, this time with some flowers from his mother’s garden.

2 years in Brazil, and Shouyou makes sure to video chat Kageyama on those days specifically.

And in every single year, whether in person or online payment, he remembers to buy Tobio a meatbun and a yogurt juicebox.

**Author's Note:**

> I will edit this....in the morning. Maybe. Probably not.


End file.
